<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>HEAVEN by doggo111</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29680146">HEAVEN</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/doggo111/pseuds/doggo111'>doggo111</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Mad Max Series (Movies), 疯狂的麦克斯：狂暴之路</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Machines, Other, 产乳</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-16 01:00:05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,233</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29680146</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/doggo111/pseuds/doggo111</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>麦克斯被拉去榨母乳而且成功了if！（？）</p><p>！只看过4，剧情bug有！<br/>！男子产乳有！<br/>！不科学有！<br/>！射精控制有！</p><p>（并没有想象中那么辣……</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>machine/Max Rockatansky</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>HEAVEN</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>麦克斯被不朽乔的手下抓回来了。旧日的梦魇扰乱他的思绪，缠绕他的脚步。</p><p>那些战郎扒光了他的衣服，给他带上铁制的口枷，又把他倒吊起来。之后便不再搭理他，热烈地谈论着他们追回财产应得的奖励。</p><p>是的，他很明白，就算逃跑的时候真的杀死了几个战郎，他们不会也不敢轻易地杀死他。因为，他是“财产”，是属于不朽乔的。要榨干到最后一滴价值，他心想，不朽乔确实适合这个疯狂的世界。</p><p>“……这个血包是珍贵的全血型适应！不朽乔一定会为此带我去英灵殿的！…”</p><p>“……得了吧，就凭你的战功？…”</p><p>“…………”</p><p>倒吊的姿势让麦克斯意识模糊，他用尽全部意志力保持清醒，可其他的东西却脱离了他的控制……</p><p>“………我操，你是不是想打架？……等等，这是什么？他是坏了吗？”人群哗然。要是因为他们使不朽乔的财产损害，不要说是奖励，估计连性命都难保。</p><p>操。麦克斯感觉到了阴茎滴滴答答地流出了一些先走汁。高强度的战斗让禁欲已久的身体兴奋不已，可众多战郎投过来的担忧探究的视线却让他弓起身子，他为自己在他人注视下仍能勃起感到久违地感到羞耻。</p><p>一个见多识广的年老战郎推开吵闹的人群，靠近麦克斯。他仔细打量着地上的粘稠的先走汁，炽热的视线几乎快点燃土地。然后再用手摸了摸，确认了他的猜想。</p><p>“小子们”他宣布“这是母亲的奶。”</p><p>人群沸腾了。麦克斯的脑子也沸腾了。</p><p>他成为了更有价值的财产，几个年老的战郎把他扛到了更深层的山洞。</p><p>熟悉的黑暗再次袭来，接着是身体悬空。麦克斯很快被运走了。一路上，他一直试图解释这并不是乳汁（他拒绝使用“奶水”这个词）。但押送他的战郎一声不吭，他发现自己得不到回应，便不再说话。呼吸声和心跳声在此时被放大无数倍，和无穷的黑暗一起慢慢麻痹着他的大脑，几乎扼住了他的咽喉，试图让他窒息而亡。</p><p>但我会活下来的，麦克斯心想，生存是我只剩下的唯一本能。人类最原始的本能兴奋他的身体，大量分泌的肾上腺素让他全身的肌肉紧绷得像一把拉开了保险栓的精致枪械，也让一直挺立的阴茎一直保持充血状态。</p><p>头上的麻袋被取下来的一瞬，麦克斯用尽全力向后撞去，试图再次逃脱。但很明显，在更靠近不朽乔住所的地方，守卫也更充足。他的反抗并没有掀起风浪，很轻易被平息了。</p><p>就算他是宝贵的财产，两次企图逃跑也过于危险了，即使不能过多的损害，但一点惩罚无伤大雅。战郎们从身后打晕了他。</p><p>痛觉和模糊的意识慢慢填满渐渐清醒的麦克斯，至少是坐着的，他自嘲地想。隐约听到什么“还不能挤奶”之类的，左右晃了晃嗡嗡响的脑袋，心想，这不是理所当然的吗。</p><p>对身体各个部位的感知伴随意识渐渐回笼。脑袋被重物袭击过的突突疼痛，酸软难受的胸部和处于温暖紧致地方的舒适阴茎……等等，麦克斯猛地瞪大着眼睛，盯着胸前左右两个紧紧吸附着他的胸部的碗状物。透明的玻璃完美契合他一场又一场生死搏斗锤炼出来的胸肌，如一双手温柔地托举着丰满却不夸张的胸乳前部，从里面能清晰地看到深粉色的乳晕，凹陷乳头中里小小的乳粒被轻微的吸力强行刺激出来，害羞地挺立着。长长的导管一直延伸到椅子后的黑暗。</p><p>地上怎么有三根导管。视线往下，是同样被包裹着的挺立阴茎。杯状的机械卡在勃起的茎体上，有一搭没一搭地震动着，保持着阴茎的坚硬。</p><p>脑子还在尽力试图消化着眼前冲击的一幕，吱呀，开门声响起，身体已经先一步紧张起来，进入了迎战状态。但是头被更复杂的口枷死死的限制着，手臂被锁链牢牢固定在椅子左右扶手上，大腿和小腿也是动弹不得，只有窄腰向前倾，弯成了弓形。这时他才开始扫视观察了周边：是一个狭窄的小山洞，洞里除了这把椅子外堪堪能容纳一人。</p><p>来人是一名年老的女人。无数的岁月深深压弯了她的脊背。她并没有进入这个逼仄的房间，而是直接伸手到门框旁，打开了什么，便转身离开了。</p><p>嗡嗡嗡，奇怪的机械开始运作。</p><p>麦克斯感觉左右乳头突然被扎入了什么东西。他垂眸，清晰地看到两根极细的软管刺入了他深色的乳粒，珍贵的干净水源源不断通过乳孔注入了乳房。越发酸胀难受的胸部让意识模糊起来，那些梦魇再一次试图掩埋他的意识，诱惑他走向死亡。麦克斯的眉毛拧成结，头上已经布满了细细的密汗，结实的胸肌已经被填充到了快C罩杯大小。</p><p>现在倒是可以称为奶子了，他苦涩地扯了扯嘴角，露出一个难看的微笑。</p><p>啵，不知何时，管子不再输奶并拔出了他的乳孔。一小股过量的清水被红肿的乳粒无力地吐出来，濡湿了他的整个前胸。吸盘缓缓扣上乳尖。强大的吸力让这些不请自来的侵入者原路返回，粗暴无情地撑大新开发的尚且纤细脆弱的孔道。陌生的肿胀感缓缓减轻，竟带来了一丝快意。声声压抑不住的低喘在狭窄的空间中格外色情，令人脸红。奶子很快就瘪了下去，但吸盘仍固执地吮吸着可怜的乳粒，像小宝宝试图吸出妈妈的最后一滴奶。麦克斯用力地摇摇头，“喂…别吸了…我不是女人……怎么可能有奶……”</p><p>嗡嗡嗡，胯下的飞机杯毫无预告地开始高速震动起来，像是在怨恨地报复一直遭受的忽视。</p><p>啊——麦克斯脑子里炸开大片大片白色的烟花，他的脑袋不住向后仰，眼神涣散，压抑不住的低吟，快感来得太猛太快，他高潮了。</p><p>这次射精持续了快一分钟，飞机杯懂事地停下了震动，静静等待着。</p><p>过量快感让麦克斯的大腿抽搐不止。他大口大口喘息着，飞机杯却不解风情地再次震动起来。刚高潮后的身体过于敏感了，眼珠激烈地向上翻着，“操…”。</p><p> 即将到来的第二波快感冲刷着麦克斯的全身，他的囊袋抽搐几下，阴茎往上挺，用力操弄着那个源源不断给予快感的机械，第二次高潮将至。</p><p>此时，一根细棍轻轻触碰了他怒张的马眼，一寸一寸深入了这个略微往外翻的深红小口，彻底封锁了快感的通道。麦克斯全身紧绷起来，欲求不满让他眉头深锁，发出一声近似哭泣的抽气声。</p><p>在麦克斯被情欲折磨的时候，飞机杯却丝毫没有停下的意思，仍旧无情地高速震动着。“哈…哈…停下啊…再这样下去的话……”他不自觉向前挺胸，淫靡的喘气声填满了房间，艳红色的舌尖难耐地舔着口枷，俨然一副被玩坏的模样。</p><p>“嗯啊——哈……”一直默默努力工作的吸盘终于得到了它所一直等待的，乳白色的奶水经过新开发的娇嫩孔道，喂饱这个贪婪的婴儿。</p><p>麦克斯只觉得脑髓也一同被吸走了，竟然生出了一丝丝满足，但很快，无穷无尽的快感地狱消磨了他思考的能力，欲望的黑泥倾倒进小小的房间，最终使他溺亡。</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>俺的xp真的怪……<br/>最后笔力不够没写出来，但麦克斯虽然恶堕了，但是梦魇不再困扰他了，所以看似是地狱，其实是天堂~（什么鬼三观）<br/>评论kudos大欢迎~^^<br/>大家情人节快乐~</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>